Taboo: An It Girl novel
by may it be forever
Summary: Just how horny is Heath Ferro, Brandon's sick of his dirty room. Only one thing to do..Clean pretty much mindless smut


Brandon had finally caved in and helped Heath to clean his side of the room. Heath was grudgingly throwing out the stuff he didn't use. Clothes, magazines, books, homework, the odd unused textbook, a large mix of opened and un-opened designer toiletries and perfumes, various clothes and bags some of which were Brandon's.

"How do we organise this then?" Heath asked grumpily,

"We put it into piles, clothes, toiletries, books, schoolwork, trash and...other."

"Do condoms belong in other or toiletries?" Heath asked perking up a bit, Brandon sighed exasperatedly,

"Other...and playboy magazines and the like go in Other as well. They **do not** count as books." He added, Heath clutched his heart,

"Don't disregard Maestro Heffner's genius in my presence!" Heath struck a proud, hand clutching the magazine to his chest in the vague vicinity of his heart.

Brandon looked at him dubiously, "regardless they're still not books." They continued to sort and stack in silence for some time. Heath was just beginning to haphazardly pile the clothes into his wash basket when Brandon unearthed another stack of magazines.

He read the titles his lips mouthing as he did so, he didn't need to, the pictures on the front told him exactly what kind of magazine it was. It was more porn. To be honest, if he **hadn't** found porn in Heath's room he would have been alarmed. What alarmed was that the front covers of these particular porn magazines were glossy pictures of tanned muscular men. Some brandishing whips some ...doing other such things.

"Um Heath?" Brandon held the magazine up, Heath glanced at it and paled slightly. "These yours?" he continued slightly enjoying the panicky look come over his lotharious roommates face.

Heath was recovering fast as he always did he cracked a shaky but none the less sneering smile, "why yes Brandon, I only bought them for you." Brandon scowled and threw the magazine at Heath's smirking face.

"Lighten up Buchanan you know you love it." Heath flicked through one and showed the image of a naked youth spread backwards on a bed his hands tied to the railings. Heath imitated the pose with a deep sigh. Brandon glared at him. Heath writhed on the bed pausing every now and again to hold a provocative stance and stare at Brandon through hooded eyes.

"For fuck's sake Heath stop posing!" Brandon snapped sitting back down on his bed he straightened the covers.

"Why?" Heath whined, he walked languidly over to Brandon's bed and crawled in the other boys lap pushing Brandon to lean back on his elbows. "Is it making you uncomfortable?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow sceptically. Heath turned so he was sitting on Brandon's lap, one leg either side. "Don't you like it?" Brandon responded to the question by glaring again. Heath grinned and ground his hips in Brandon's. "I'm waiting for a reaction." Heath added. Brandon counted, he'd always been good at timing things right, then gave a sharp upward thrust as Heath rolled his hips forward again. Heath gasped involuntarily, Brandon did it again more softly, another gasp.

"Had enough?" he said flatly. Heath stood up awkwardly and started to walk to the bathroom, "nice tent Ferro" Brandon remarked laughing cruelly.

Heath with his overconfident and wanton attitude made a decision, which he later couldn't decide was bad or good, he hobbled back over to the slouching Brandon. One hand gripped Brandon's should the other flew to his waistband and slipped beneath it.

Brandon, in a flustered daze couldn't choose which hand to slap away and was lost for about half a minute in ecstasy as Heath's skilful fingers teased his penis into a semi erect state. Finally he shouted, "What the fuck Ferro!" slapping Heath hard across the face as he shouted. Heath stumbled back clutching his scratched face. Brandon glanced at his hand, under his manicured fingers he saw blood. Heath's blood.

"You slap like a girl" Heath choked trying to hide the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Says the guy trying to jerk me off!" Brandon retorted swiftly.

"Oh but you loved it Buchanan!" Heath replied just as quickly. The two semi-aroused teens glared at each other fiercely, Brandon's glare was ruined by his blush and Heath's by the blood oozing from the two parallel scratches on his cheek.

"Sorry." Heath muttered, Brandon made a noise of acceptance before saying with a sigh,

"Come here, I may as well do something about that scratch. It'll mar your pretty face and without that you won't get any girls because all that's left is your personality."

Heath laughed once and obliged sitting next to him, proffering the injured cheek, "kiss it better?" he asked innocently. Brandon ignored him dabbing at it with some disinfectant from his previously well-packed bag. He examined the cut and with a finger wiped away a spot of blood on the edge of Heath's lips. Heath's tongue flicked out and caught the finger. Brandon was transfixed as Heath sucked on it mischievously.

"D...d...does your cut feel any better?" Brandon stuttered, Heath let the digit go,

"Like I said," he repeated, "kiss it better?" He leant forward, Brandon looked at him briefly with a resigned embarrassed gaze and gingerly kissed the cheek. Heath grabbed Brandon's leg and pulled it so he fell back on to his pillows. Heath hovered above him.

They stared at each other in silence, just as Brandon was about to say something about the awkwardness of them still being aroused, Heath's hand flew up Brandon's shirt and their mouths collided fiercely. While pressing him into the bed with his body Heath tweaked and rubbed Brandon's nipples until they were hard grabbing air in pants in between kissing him violently relishing the feel of Brandon moaning into his mouth. Heath's other hand wound its way in Brandon's silky hair while Brandon's hands grasped Heaths hips holding them against his own. Brandon savagely ground his hips in Heaths making the other boy shudder.

Brandon's hand found its way into Heath's boxers and massaged the hardening obstacle located there. Heath mirrored his movements taking time to undo Brandon's belt and flies before continuing his ministrations and Brandon's also hardening cock.

Sliding his hand down the base of Heath's manhood, Brandon found his anus and after probing it for a second slid the saliva coated finger in. Heath stiffened but soon was trembling again as Brandon pumped it in and out steadily. Heath yelped in pain as Brandon added a second finger but managed to shuck his jeans and tear off his t-shirt while still groaning in pleasure at the finger-fucking.

Heath seized Brandon's wrist and pulled it away from his ass, he looked at him with a malicious twinkle in his eye, "hope you're on the pill Buchanan, wouldn't want you getting pregnant would we?" He idly stroked his penis as he spoke eyeing Brandon's ass.

Brandon smirked at the boy's confidant grin, "sorry Ferro but who's the one naked and sweaty?" Heath's face twisted into a look of indignation and realisation when he noticed that Brandon had his jeans and under pulled down to his mid-thighs and was still wearing a shirt. He on the other hand had nothing at all on.

"If you think for one minute Buchanan you get to top me..." he growled. Brandon met his lusty gaze and bowed his head sheepishly in surrender. Heath grinned spreading his legs and lifted himself slightly off straddling Brandon so he could remove his other clothes. Brandon placed two hands on the back of Heath's knees and pulled him forwards and seized his hips touching the tip of his erection to Heath's entrance.

"No can do Ferro," he muttered, he yanked Heath's hips down as he thrust upward viciously. Heath screamed and twisted trying to get off the other boy. Brandon held Heath's wrists to the bed and looked up at him. Heath was literally sitting on Brandon's cock and he bit his lip in the pain. "You get a go next time," Brandon panted. He gave another push upward revelling in the heat and tightness. Heath gave a throaty moan.

"Ah!" he cried, "don't move..ngh...Ah! Buch-ah-nan! Don't aaaah!" Tears mixed with saliva and sweat and cum leaking from his cock. Brandon released his wrists, Heath placed them on his shoulders supporting himself. He leant down slowly wincing and was just about to kiss Brandon when the boy pulled almost fully out of Heath who gasped from the slippery sensation to slam into him again. Heath's back arched, he screamed silently in pleasure as he came all over Brandon's chest. Brandon himself came, Heath was surfing on his orgasm and was further flung as Brandon's hot seed spurted inside him. Heath, after he had finished panting managed to pull himself off Brandon's cock and collapse next to him.

Brandon stood and carefully pulled off his shirt and threw it into their bathroom. He turned to admire the sweaty flushed form that was Heath Ferro. He made his way to their door and checked the lock. It had been locked...that was fortunate. He turned and walked briskly back to the bed. Heath looked at him weakly. Brandon pulled his legs so Heath was lying sideways across the bed, on his back, against the wall with his legs off the side. Brandon spread them and positioned himself.

"I thought you said it was my turn next time!" Heath protested weakly,

Brandon entered him roughly, "frankly, you're in no position to be a good fuck right now. And we're both still good to go." He said doing a couple of shallow lunges.

"Buchanan, if you ever tell anyone...Ah!" Heath trailed off as Brandon bucked his hips sharply and leaned over him.

"Like I would ever," he breathed, "this is too good to give up!" Heath gasped in agreement as Brandon leant down and bit his nipple.

After that for the next hour or so Heath didn't say much more, only "please ah!..Faster ah...ah...AH! Buchanan you're a fucking God!" as Brandon fucked him almost unconscious.


End file.
